A match game in which a player character group corresponding to a plurality of game players competes with an opponent character group or an opponent character opposing the player character group is available.
For example, there is known a soccer game in which an operating team (corresponding to a player character group) to which a plurality of operating players corresponding to a plurality of game players and one or more teammate players belong participates in a soccer match with an opponent team (corresponding to an opponent character group) (Patent Document 1 below). In such a soccer game, the respective game players cooperatively aim to cause as many score events as possible for the operating team.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-259991